worldofeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Andii
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Calda: Population 3900, mostly elf, some other civilized races. The town sits within a valley, surrounded by waterfalls and forests. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the elf lord Ferda. #Llaney: Population 16000, mostly elf, some human. The city is built upon a grid of streets and alleys. Two factions struggle for control of the city, several powerful sorcerers and a court of aristocrats. #Wraford: Population 540, mostly human, some halfling. The village sits in the fork of a river. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male human named Here. #Gundushaz: Population 820, mostly dwarf, some gnome. The village is defended by a strong stone wall and towers. It is governed by a senate of elected representatives, whose weekly meetings often turn into drunken brawls. Gundushaz is surrounded by fathomless wells and mineshafts. #Ucleah: Population 680, mostly human, some halfling. The village sits in the fork of a river. It is governed by a council of wealthy landowners, whose weekly meetings often turn into drunken brawls. #Thoostone: Population 140, primarily human, some dwarf. A major road runs through the center of the village. It is governed by the priests of the village temple. #Sefield: Population 300, mostly human, some elf. The village is a tangle of alleys and row buildings. It is governed by the priests of the village temple. #Arsheath: Population 1200, mixed human and halfling. The town is defended by a few magical constructs and wards. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the human lord Here. Arsheath was devastated by an earthquake long ago, and many buildings are empty or in ruins. #Gilukkhel: Population 440, primarily dwarf, some human. Most of the buildings are constructed from massive stone blocks. It is governed by a court of aristocrats, who are secretly backed by a vampire named Avidiulph. #Llanda: Population 4700, primarily elf, some human and half-elf. The town is defended by a series of arcane wards. It is governed by a consortium of wealthy merchants, known as the Synod of Seven. The Pantheon of Voices is a common destination for religious pilgrims. Divindades Locais Agidah, the Goddess of Torment and the Divided Goddess, seen in dreams as a wispy pregnant woman. The Stygian God, who appears as a rotting warrior with horns like a goat. Ainsliah, Mother of the Gods, who visits in visions as a girl with the head of a tiger, holding a book. The Blind God, who appears as a rampant stag with a tail and pincers like a scorpion. The Reborn God, having the form of a beggar with webbed feet like a toad, holding a sphere. Eltor, the God of Sensuality, having the form of a monstrous rat with the head of a dragon. Chauntiana, the Venerable Goddess, seen in dreams as a hideous auroch with the scaly skin of a crocodile. Imana, Lady of Wintertime, having the form of a old woman with a bat, holding an obelisk. Calgrimm, Lord of Springtime, most often depicted as a one-eyed dragon with the head of an owl. Beltan, Master of Sin, visible to mortals only as a young man with the head of a lizard. Gwendia, Mistress of Murder, who appears as a hideous warrior-maiden holding a bow. Jiza, the Goddess of the River of Talixa and Mother of the Sky, having the form of a fat camel with the head of an owl. Encontros